Carrie: regular show version
by Raulhtv
Summary: Margaret was not a typical girl..she soon discovers the power to move things with her mind. But what happens when a little prank goes too far at prom and terrorizes margaret's special day! Will Margaret find out how to control her power and become normal before it's too late? May contain lauguage and bloody readings.


**Hey guys so since one of my favorite old horror movies is becoming a remake. I decided to make a 1 chapter full long story of "CARRIE" and if you guys don't know what carrie is..then go on youtube and watch the fucking trailer!  
Anyways enjoy for those who** **do** **know what I'm talking about enjoy** ?

It's 2013 and 17,Margaret white is living with her church fanatic mother,laina white.

Laina began to open a closet door and sees Margaret on the floor,crying. "Margaret,wake up it's time for school.." She says as Margaret gets up "yes mama.."

She begins to drive her to school until she makes a stop "I'll pick you up after school..okay?" She reaches to kiss Margaret's cheek as she backs away "goodbye mama."

Margaret makes her way to the building and everyone begins to stare at her. She begins to hear whispers "it's the freak."

Margaret begins to run to her class as Eileen and boyfriend Mordecai see her running past them. Mordecai feels bad and heads to class.

It was gym class and the girls were heading Into the lockers,where CJ,popular girl spots blood coming from the shower. All the girls open the shower curtain to see Margaret "oh my god guys looks like the freak just had her period haha!"

The girls run to their purse and start to throw tampons at her.  
CJ starts to pulls out her phone starts to record the whole humiliation. Soon ms. Collins comes sees Margaret "what is going..oh my god.. Get away from her!"

grabs a towel and covers Margaret's feathers and body. "We will discuss this tommarow! Everyone out! Come on Margaret lets call your mother." She told her as she dragged her to the office. Soon she stands up and has enough anger to have the light bulb break.

Margaret drove home with her mom that didn't speak to her.  
Soon they arrived home and laina went to grab her bible and read "you..had the blood of anger.." Margaret looked worried "mama it says nothing of that in the bible..it was just my period."

Laina closes the bible and hits Margaret with it "witch!" as she opens the door to the closet "go to your closet and pray." Margaret gets up wiping her tears "no.."

Laina sprints to her and throws her into the small room "you pray little girl,you pray for forgiveness!" Margaret starts to kick the door "mama! Let me out!"

Margaret begins to cry and looks at her wall mirror as suddenly she looks at it for a while until it begins to crack and breaks in pieces. Margaret backs away frightened.

The next day, Miss Collins makes Margaret's tormenters to a week-long boot-camp-style detention, threatening them to attend. "If you think making fun of Margaret white is funny then laugh at this!"

CJ stops and looks at "it's not our fault that the freak is weird! I'm leaving! Come on Eileen lets go!"

Eileen looks at her but continues to exercise. CJ looks at her mad "some friends!" Ms Collins goes in front of her "if you leave then you cannot attend the prom !"

CJ leaves.

Eileen, feeling guilty for teasing Margaret, convinces her boyfriend Mordecai to invite Margaret to the prom "are you sure Eileen?" He asks.

"I mean she's really nice and I feel really bad on what that slut CJ did!" She said looking at the floor.

Mordecai kissed her and accepted. Margaret was at the library;thinking she has telekinesis,looks up books for research. Soon Margaret begins to leave the library but gets stopped by Mordecai "wait Margaret.."

Mordecai turns her around;revealing her being frighten "umm I was wondering if you wanna go to prom with me this weekend?"

Margaret looks around and begins to wonder if it's a prank "umm no sorry Mordecai I wasn't planning to go.." She leaves and runs heads home.

Mordecai later visits Margaret's house and repeats his invitation "come on Margaret please! Margaret begins to smile "if I say yes would you leave? Haha" Mordecai smiles and Margaret accepts.

Margaret runs inside and tells her mother "mama..i was asked to prom." but Laine thinks it's a bad idea "no there all gonna laugh at you!" Laina.. about to hit her again..Margaret reveals her telekinesis,by lifting her off from the ground "mama I'm going!" And drops her,as now giving the idea to laina that she is a witch.

CJ tells her confused boyfriend, Rigby that she wants revenge on Margaret. "that bitch has gotten on my last nerves!" She goes with Rigby and other kids to a farm, where Rigby grabs a hammer,kills a pig and drains its blood into a bucket. "Holy shit thats alot of blood..whats it for?"  
CJ smiles "you'll see.."

They arrive to school and place the bucket above the school's stage.

-Friday night

Margaret prepares for the evening "alright mama..I'm leaving.." her mother looks at her fixing her dress "Margaret..this is faith and the lord's choice..don't go..their all gonna laugh at you!"

Margaret backs away and as laina was gonna hit her with a cross;Margaret lifts her hand and opens the closet door,controlling laina to go into the closet.

She locks the door and leaves her in there "Margaret! Come back here!"  
She goes outside to Mordecai waiting for her "wow you look really pretty..." Margaret begins to blush.

They arrived moments later and  
Kids are surprised to see her at the prom, they treat her as an equal. Eileen, who was unable to find a date,sneaks into the prom to make sure everything goes well for Margaret.

-Back at the house

Laina finds a axe and breaks down the door "the devil has taken over..the body and must die!"

CJ's friend Lizzy collects the students' ballots for prom king and queen, but she replaces all the votes with votes nominating Mordecai and Margaret.

Moments later the votes are read and.."you're king and queen are..margaret white and mordecai quintel!" she and Mordecai are named prom king and queen. Margaret looks at Mordecai "I'm prom queen?"

Eileen discovers CJ holding a rope attached to the bucket of pig's blood "does this bitch ever give up?" She thought herself.

Before she can warn Margaret Miss Collins forces her out, believing she is there to ruin prom.

After the crown is placed on Margaret's head, CJ slowly pulls the rope and Margaret is drenched in pig's blood "haha freak!" CJ and Rigby escape the gym.

Mordecai is knocked unconscious by the falling bucket, and Margaret sees the whole room laughing at her.

Margaret uses her telekinesis to seal the exits and manipulate a fire hose, which blasts the students with water.

Margaret leaves the gym and walks home covered in blood. CJ and Rigby see margaret in the road "run this bitch over! noone will know!" but Margaret telekinetically flips the car over and causes it to explode, killing them.

Margaret returns home and takes a bath to wash off the pig's blood, "eww it wont come off!" and puts on her nightgown. She spots Laina and begins to cry in her arms. Margaret hugs her as the two recite the Bible.

Sudennly Laina stabs Carrie in the back "witch!" She says.

A force pulls them apart,leaving margaret falling downstairs and is cornered in the kitchen. Eileen breaks into the house "Margaret where are you?"

Laina smashes a vase on her and she falls. Margaret causes kitchen knives to fly across the room and kill Her mother. "Im so sorry mama!"

Suddenly Eileen wakes up and sees Margaret's leg crushing against the broken concrete "margaret i can save you!" suddenly margaret looks at her and eileen gets thrown out the window being saved. The house then collapses upon them and burns to the ground.

Eileen looks at the burning destroyed

House. "Rip Margaret."

**Hey guys I hope you liked the story it was really long and worth it! So anyways be sure to review and favorite!**

**It's gonna be awesome if you do!**

**I'll review later! I'll update love hurts next tommarow!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**!


End file.
